


Oversharing and Overtures

by jujukittychick



Series: Merry Trope-mas [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's got game, Confessions Under the Influence, Delirious Clint, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pre-Slash, Rare Pair, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Clint got sick on a mission that he had to be rescued from. Bucky finds out that Clint gets a little...interesting when he’s sick.(Originally posted to main collection 12/10/20)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Merry Trope-mas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge, 1 Million Words' Swap of Joy





	Oversharing and Overtures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> For 1_million_words a-z challenge- O and their unofficial Swap of Joy, Merry Trope-mas Day #10: SickFic
> 
> somebody wanted Clint/Bucky, and I haven’t written this pairing before, so hope it came out alright. An everybody lives/nobody dies (or goes to TAHITI) fluffy (kinda) sick fic that ignores most of MCU canon because most of it pisses me off lol.

Being a spy is hard work, and even the best planned mission can go wrong. And so it was that Clint got captured by the guys he was supposed to be surveilling for SHIELD. However, with the information he’d been able to pass along before his capture, it was deemed that they needed a sniper on hand during the rescue mission as well, which is how Bucky wound up getting dragged along. Not that he minded; he was bored sitting around the tower and Nat was always fun to work with, especially when they were able to terrorize the rookie agents while Phil just smirked behind his cup of coffee.

Getting to where Clint was being kept was relatively easy, unfortunately, when they found him, he’d been completely stripped down and left in a concrete cell in one of the basement levels that was not only cold but damp as well with who knew what staining the floors and growing on the walls. It was also unknown if his captors had drugged him with anything. Sending Nat off to look for some clothes, Bucky set about freeing Clint from the manacles securing him to the wall. Trying to ignore the man’s nudity, though he definitely wouldn’t mind taking some time to appreciate Clint’s body under different circumstances, he tapped the blonde’s cheek gently, trying to get him to wake up. “Come on, Clint, time to get out of here, buddy.”

Bucky had just snapped the chain leading to the wall when unfocused blue eyes found his face and Clint smiled dopily, his voice slurring as he spoke, “An angel.”

Bucky froze then snorted out a laugh. “Oh yeah, you’re either drugged to your eyeballs or delirious.” Turning to look over his shoulder toward the open door, he yelled, “Hey, Nat, you found those clothes yet?”

“Nat’s here?! I like Nat. She has hair like  _ fire _ .”

Bucky tried to contain his laughter, tapping his comms button, “You guys are hearing this too right?” 

Bucky could hear Phil sigh before speaking in his everything-is-fine voice, “Unfortunately. It seems they gave him a truth serum, and I’m going to assume he has a fever as well?”

Bucky pressed his metal hand, whose receptors were much more sensitive, to Clint’s forehead. “Pretty sure, yeah. So is this normal for him?” 

Clint suddenly pitched forward, nuzzling against Bucky’s neck, muttering “You smell good.”

Bucky chuckled, pushing him back as he unlocked the manacles, “I smell like sweat and gunpowder, you dope.”

Bucky could almost picture Phil pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke carefully, “Agent Barton has shown to have a marked sensitivity to certain chemicals when…”

Nat walked in the room, tossing him some clothes she’d pulled off one of the bad guys if the blood stains on them were anything to go by, rolling her eyes as she got a good look at Clint. “Yes.” Helping Bucky get Clint dressed, she patted Clint’s face, waiting until he more or less focused on her. “Come on, Clint, time to go home.”

“Nat! Nat, you’re here!”

Draping one of Clint’s arms over her shoulder, she shook her head at her friend’s exuberance, “Yes, I’m here, and you are so going to hear about this later.”

Clint whispered loudly into her hair, “Nat,  _ Bucky’s  _ here. He’s so pretty.”

Bucky actually tripped, almost dropping Clint whose other arm was draped over his shoulders. He was pretty sure he actually heard a muttered “why me” from Phil too. “So does he actually remember what he says like this?”

Tasha wobbled her free hand, “Sometimes, usually enough to get embarrassed enough to go hide in the air vents for a few days.” Shooting Bucky a knowing look, she got the three of them moving again, “So you better be ready to go fish him out of there if need be.”

~~

They managed to get Clint and back on board the plane without any mishaps, and only a few more embarrassing outbursts from the blonde before he passed out again, which Nat said was a good thing as the doctors descended on the archer, drawing blood and checking his vitals. Apparently the stories Bucky had heard about Clint escaping from medical on a regular basis weren’t exaggerated.

After getting back to the tower, debriefing, and getting cleaned up, Bucky made his way up to medical, finding a miserable looking Clint laying in bed staring at the tv. “So, how did they manage to keep you in here? I heard you were notorious for escaping.”

Clint blushed and pulled the blanket away from his foot, showing Bucky where he was cuffed to the bed. “Apparently I wasn’t quite as stealthy as I thought the first time I tried.”

Bucky laughed and shook his head, pulling a chair up next to the bed. “You’re a whole lot more lucid than the last time I saw you.”

Clint scrubbed a hand over his hair, refusing to meet Bucky’s eyes, “Yeah, once they get my fever to break and the truth serum wears off, I go back to normal pretty quickly. That and they pumped me full of antibiotics and who knows what else”

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Settling back in the chair, Bucky tilted his head, smirking, “So, a certain little birdie called me an angel and told me I was pretty.”

Clint blushed bright red, “Oh no. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” He winced, “Well, I mean, I guess I did, but…”

Bucky smiled and leaned forward, taking Clint’s hand in his own. “That’s a shame, because I wanted to tell that birdie I kind of think he’s pretty too.”

Clint stared at their clasped hands for a moment before blinking and looking up at Bucky in surprise, “I...What? You do?”

“Mhmm, and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go on a date when you’ve been officially cleared from medical.”

“Seriously? You really want to? I mean, yeah, I’d like that. Wait a minute...” Clint’s eyes narrowed as he realized what Bucky said, “you don’t play fair.”

Bucky just grinned, completely unrepentantly, “Never said I did, doll. Besides, I want you in full health when I take you out on the town.”

“You have plans then?”

Bucky gave him a slow once over, “I have a lot of plans, but I think a date would be a good start, dinner and conversation. The rest can be worked out later.”

Clint swallowed hard and nodded at the sheer intention in those words, “Yeah...yeah, okay. A date, then, after I’m cleared by medical.”

Bucky ran a finger across his palm, “Though, you know, if we get some of the conversation out of the way now, we’d have time for... other things...later.”

Clint’s eyes widened and he grinned, “You know, I think I like your plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Curious about what other crazy ideas I've had? Check out my [plot bunny page](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas or leave your own requests.
> 
> I'm also back on [LiveJournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/) now, so you can send me PMs or see the random things I'm working on as I use it to post ideas and stuff


End file.
